


The Way You Look Tonight

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader on top, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks she's never more beautiful than when she's on the brink like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna get right into it! (because apparently I don't even -pretend- to have plot or need a setting when it comes to Bokuto)

Even on his back, Bokuto was an enthusiastic and active lover. His hips never kept still while he kept a firm grip on your own, helping you adjust to his rhythm. Your hands rested on his chest, nails scraping his skin. You bit your lip at his continuous thrusting, moaning helplessly.

His head rested back on a pillow, hair clinging to his face and still damp from the shower he took earlier. Though he was not always happy to hear it (he put in so much effort to look cool!), Bokuto with his hair wet and unstyled turned you on like mad. But despite how into it you were, for some reason you had trouble finding that sweet spot today and your fingers twitched, scratching just a little harsher at Bokuto’s skin.

He winced and looked up at you, recognising that look of frustration on your face. Grinning widely, he pushed himself upward by leaning on one hand, the other one still guiding your hips. He leaned in close and whispered in your ear. “Go on,” he moaned, “touch yourself. I know you want to.”

You scowl and push him back, the sudden change of angles drawing a high-pitched whine out of you. Your fingers curled around his shoulders and you slowed down your pace to a gentle rocking motion.  “Why can’t you do it?” you said, giving him a petulant look.

Bokuto groaned loudly, digging his fingers harder into your hips. “If you want me to, I will, baby,” he said, panting through his words, “you’d just look so fucking hot like that.”

His hands started inching inward, but you tsked and intercepted him to put them firmly on your breasts instead. Your own fingers travelled between your legs and you slowly drew circles around your clit, moaning as that burning feeling finally started building up inside of you. The delighted grin on Bokuto’s face almost pissed you off, but then he angled his hips so it was easier for you to rock into both him and your fingers, and all was forgiven.

Your breathing got louder as your orgasm started to build up. You moved your fingers faster, desperate to get over that edge.

“How does it feel?” He massaged your breasts, brushing over your nipples. His thrusts were slightly less controlled now he no longer anchored your movement, but it left you free to find that perfect angle.

“S- so good,” you whimper, moving your fingers deeper into your slick folds until they brushed against Bokuto’s cock. “I- I-” Your breath caught in your throat, just as your voice.

“Hm~m, are you close?”

His fingers closed around your nipples, gently pinching them.

You could only moan and vigorously nod your head. Your thumb brushed against your clit, and the stimulation made you gasp out loud. “I’m so close, Kou, I-”

Leaning on one hand, Bokuto sat back up and smashed his mouth against yours, stealing a frantic kiss. The other hand dove between your legs, fingers intertwining with yours while he rubbed between your folds. His tongue silenced most of your moans, massaging yours while the knot in your lower stomach grew tighter and tighter.

You broke away from his lips, crying out his name when your climax hit you. Your thighs quivered and inner walls clenched around Bokuto, causing him to let out a strangled moan. You feel your orgasm spread all the way down to your toes, leaving you tingly all over. If you had opened your eyes, you would have seen Bokuto licking his lips. His eyes were hyperfocused on you, taking in the way you bit your lip, your crunched up nose, every beautiful detail that betrayed the pleasure washing over you.

When your breathing stabilised, he grabbed your hips and thrust up hard, rocking your entire body up and down. Your hands flew back to his shoulders and you buried your face in his neck, just hanging on for the ride at this point.

Your name twisted into a guttural cry from his lips when he came, then he fell back into the bed and panted heavily. You smiled and wiggled in his lap, drawing more moans from him. He helped you off his lap and sighed when he slid out of you, begrudging the loss of heat.

After a long, satisfying stretch of your limbs, you curled up next to Bokuto while he removed the condom and tied it up, then dropped it on the floor. You scowled at this, but were too impatient to cuddle up to his chest to protest. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, nuzzling the top of your head.

“Thanks,” he murmured into your hair. “I’ll do something nice for you next time, okay?”

“Sounds like a deal,” you said, tracing little circles on Bokuto’s chest. You could already feel yourself nodding off, a pleasant ache still present throughout your body.

Bokuto smiled and gently combed through your hair with one hand, the other wrapped around your shoulder. Your breathing steadied and he could feel the light puffs of air against his skin. He loved the way your face finally relaxed, the way your hair felt between his fingers, your legs intertwining with his, every little thing about you. Yes, he definitely resolved to think of something good for you.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and held you a little closer to him, then drifted off to sleep himself, his body spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
